As wireless networks evolve toward broadband networks, various emerging broadband applications are competing for radio resources (e.g., base stations, radio network controllers, etc.) with traditional voice and data applications. The emerging broadband applications (e.g., applications without a predefined quality control indicator (QCI)) may include voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) applications, high-definition television (HDTV), video-on-demand (VOD), streaming audio and video, machine-to-machine, instant messaging, presence, etc. However, such emerging applications may not be efficiently supported by the radio resources of wireless networks.